


Under The Moonlight

by Cabinet_Monster



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanmade clans, Mentions of Ableism, Mentions of Toxic Relationships, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, how do you tag help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabinet_Monster/pseuds/Cabinet_Monster
Summary: A re-write of a spanish project that I made back in 6th grade, while mostly a practice for writing I plan on expanding the little world I created for these characters. I'm always open to criticism so I can improve!Crowpaw doesn't think it's fair that Mothkit stays most of his life in the nursery, he was able to become a warrior, the only obstacle they have was their leader.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Allegiances

* * *

**PineClan**

Leader - Creekstar, a pale blue-grey tom with white splotches and blue eyes

Deputy - Stormpetal, a golden tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat - Badgerjaw, a tall, long-haired, black tom with a white chest and yellow eyes

* * *

**Warriors**

Spiderjump, a black she-cat with a dark brown chest and yellow eyes

Antfoot, a small rust-colored she-cat with hazel eyes

Smallclaw, a light ginger tom with blue eyes

Redfeather, a black tom with ginger splotches and yellow eyes

Ravenstrike, a dark grey, almost black tom with blue eyes

Brownpelt, a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Barkfur, a dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Starlingwing, a tall, long-haired black she-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

**Apprentices**

Mudpaw, a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Timberpaw, a light brown she-cat with white ears and brown eyes

Fennelpaw, a mottled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudypaw, a dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Crowpaw, a black tom with yellow eyes

* * *

**Queens**

Applepelt, a cream tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Dustfur, a dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

**Elders**

Cedarmask, a large, mottled brown tabby tom with a short tail

Lost Tail, a pale grey tabby tom with a stub tail

* * *

**Kits**

Tigerkit, a chocolate tabby tom

Mothkit, a golden tabby tom with a white chest and blind eyes

Halfkit, a black tabby she-cat with a missing leg


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Crowpaw walked through the wet ground of PineClan’s territory with a dove on his jaw, he followed after Redfeather who lead the way to their camp, they walked in an odd silence until Crowpaw decided to talk.

“So, you know Mothkit, right?”

“If you want to discuss his training I already told you is none of your business” the older tom replied

“He’s three moons older than me and he’s still in the nursery, I don’t get why Creekstar won’t give him a mentor!” Crowpaw moved forward to face his mentor

“I already told you is Creekstar’s decision and get moving we need to get back to camp, and if you want to discuss this again you’ll be changing the elder's moss for the next moons” Redfeather snarled as he slightly pushed the younger tom and began walking again.

* * *

They arrived at the camp, it looked alive, the other apprentices were chatting together, the elders were telling the kits some stories and some of the warriors were arriving to, possibly back from hunting and patrolling, he walked toward the nursery entrance and he was greeted by the queens. He keep moving until he found a familiar shape curled on one of the moss beds, it was Mothkit, he was laying around with a grumpy face.

“Hey Mothkit, I’m back!” Crowpaw said curling in the moss bed next to Mothkit

“I heard you come into the nursery, how was your day?” The other tom replies laying his head on his paws

“It went good, I caught a dove today! Did you do something today?” Crowpaw asked

“The same as always, they won’t let me go out of the nursery, I have been laying here since yesterday” Mothkit replied letting out a sigh of frustration.

Crowpaw just stared at the tom, it was obvious he was frustrated, the only thing he did was lay around and eat, he nuzzled Mothkit and left to search Creekstar.

Crowpaw glanced inside the leader's den, he walked forward as Creekstar hummed to let him know he was there, the den was covered in moss growing in rock walls.

“Do you need something Crowpaw?” The older tom asked, looking directly at the apprentice

“Kind of, have you noticed the nursery is running out of space?” Crowpaw replied

“I'm pretty sure Dustfur’s litter aren’t old enough to be apprenticed yet”

“I meant Mothkit, he’s three moons older than me and he’s still in the nursery!” Crowpaw groaned, Creekstar sighed and walked outside of the den, flicking his tail as Crowpaw followed from behind, the older tom sat down near the entrance of his den.

“Crowpaw, I want you to see every cat of the camp and tell me something they have in common that Mothkit doesn’t,” Creekstar said coldly as he glanced around the camp Crowpaw started confused around the camp, maybe he meant Mothkit’s size? But there was Smallclaw and Antfoot, both were smaller than average and had no problem becoming warriors and Antfoot was the temporal deputy for a while too until she had her litter! He didn’t know what Creekstar meant, everyone was the same. He started back to his leader, still confused.

“You don’t see it? Alright, Mothkit is blind, he can’t train or hunt like that, it’s better to keep him in the nursery, for now, we can assign him to be the medicine cat apprentice but that’s all I can do, I don’t know if he will know the herbs either” Creekstar said directly facing Crowpaw

Crowpaw stayed silent, that wasn’t fair, Mothkit didn’t deserve that, no one deserved to be called useless, maybe Creekstar didn’t say it like that but he knew what the older tom meant, it made him mad, how dare he say that about Mothkit. He got up and left, the leader returned inside his den and everything went silent.

* * *

Crowpaw scratched the tree with all his force, he was mad and didn’t notice his paw started to bleed, that meant a trip to the medicine cat and he was avoiding that. He groaned loudly and slowly walked towards the den, he was greeted by his father who was laying on one of the moss beds, he was nuzzling with Applepelt, he rolled his eyes and walked beside them completely ignoring his father.

“What do you need Crowpaw?” A soft voice asked behind him

“Nothing that is your business” He snarled and he flicked his tail at the she-cat

“Crowpaw show more respect to your mother” His father raised his voice

“She’s not my mom” He mumbled

“If you don’t mind, I would prefer that you keep your fights outside of my den” Badgerjaw said looming over them with herbs in his paws They went quiet, and decide to go back to their own thing, Applepelt returned to the moss bed and Crowpaw waited for Badgerjaw to finish healing his paw. Badgerjaw finished and he quickly left the medicine cat den, he walked toward the entrance of the nursery, some queens were sleeping with their kits by their side, he walked close to Mothkit, the other tom was sleeping, Crowpaw curled around him and began to sleep even though it would long before moonrise.


End file.
